WTFL-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WTFL-AM * If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WTFL-FM '''WTFL-TV is a TV station in Tampa, Florida which serves the Tampa-St. Petersburg (Tampa Bay) area, broadcasting as a FOX station on DT ch. 13. It's transmitter is located in Riverview, Florida. The station is owned by WMFL Corporation, along with WTFL-AM 970, WTFL-FM 100.7 & local 24/7 cable NewsChannel Tampa Bay News 7 History WTFL-TV signed on April 1st, 1947. It was Tampa Bay's 1st TV station. WTFL-TV signed on as a independent station & became a FOX station in 1986, where it remains today. WTFL-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. WTFL-TV is one of FOX's strongest stations. It's news department has become a rich tradition in the Tampa Bay area and has concisely ranked #1 in every newscast time slot since the station has been on the air DTV On June 12th 2009, WTFL remained on ch. 13 when the analog to DT conversion is complete. Programming Programming on WTFL *''LIVE! with Regis & Kelly'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Syndicated) *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''FOX 13's Tampa Bay Living'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Local) *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 12:00 AM (Syndicated to WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami, but airs it in a 2-hour time delay, thanks to FOX PrimeTime) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 2:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 3:00 AM (Syndicated) Newscasts Repeated on WTFL *''Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Friday & Saturday Mornings at 4:00 AM Newscasts As a FOX station, WTFL 13 airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also news at Midday, Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On April 1st 2005, WTFL FOX 13 became the 1st station in Tampa Bay to broadcast news in HD, which upgraded to a 1080i HD format, 5 years later. Some of Channel 13 Eyewitness News' content is shown on Tampa Bay News 7, which is Tampa Bay's ONLY 24/7 Local Cable NewsChannel. On October 15th 2011, WTFL FOX 13 added a weekend hour newscast at Noon * Weekdays: ** FOX 13's Good Day Tampa Bay Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News Midday Weekdays from 11:00 AM-12:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at Noon Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 4:00 Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 5:00 Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 6:00 Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 7:00 Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 9:00 Weeknights from 9:00-10:00 PM (on Channel 13 Eyewitness News NOW 13.2) ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 10:00 Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 11:00 Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM * Weekends: ** FOX 13's Good Day Tampa Bay Weekends from 5:30-11:00 AM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at Noon Weekends from 12:00-1:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 5:00 Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 6:00 Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 9:00 Weekends from 9:00-10:00 PM (on Channel 13 Eyewitness News NOW 13.2) ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 10:00 Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM ** Channel 13 Eyewitness News at 11:00 Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation Newscast Brandings * Channel 13 Newsroom (1947-1955) * Pulse (1955–1970) * Pulse 13 News (1970–1985) * Channel 13 Eyewitness News (1985–Present) Station slogans * Tampa Television Channel 13 (1947-1950) * The Latest News are on Tampa Television 13 (1950-1955) * The Heartbeat of a Changing World (1955-1970) * Pulse 13 News, The Heartbeat of Tampa Bay (1970–1985) * Coverage You Can Count On (1985–Present, Primary) * Tampa Bay's #1 News Station (1985–Present, Secondary) News music * WTFL 1947 News Theme (1947-1958) * WTFL 1959 News Theme (1959-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1969) * WTFL 1969 News Theme (1969-1974) * Catch 5 (1974-1983) (Gari Communications) * WTVT 1983 News Theme (1983-1986) * WTVT 1985 News Theme (1986-1989) * Brave New World (1989-1993) (Shelly Palmer Company) * Together (1993-1995) (615 Music) * Impact: V.1, V.2, V.3, V.4 & V.5 (1995-Present) (615 Music) Radio * Channel 13 Eyewitness News' "SkyTower 13 HD Weather" & "Eyewitness Traffic 13 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 970 WTFL as "NewsRadio 970 WTFL, Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's" External links